


Don't Touch the Gun

by Scomrose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation, Twinning, Weight Gain, cloning, clothing change, cursed weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: A interview attempt goes wrong when a young woman chooses to touch Sasha.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Don't Touch the Gun

The tapping of feet followed by humming echoed in the halls of the secret RED base Rachel was in, as she scoured the hallway she was in in search of a certain Mr. “Heavy”. She was told that she had to interview him for something she didn’t really know about. Lost in her trance of walking and humming a tune to herself, she passed by the door to his room. Realizing her mistake, she stopped walking, before turning and heading back to the door, knocking on it.

“Heavy, sir?” She asked, fist above the door as she was ready to knock again if she got no reply. After a moment of silence, she knocked again and continued to call out to him. “Sir? I don’t have all day.”

After more silence, she sighed, before letting herself in. As she suspected, it was empty, but what surprised her about it that he had a bed for his minigun. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she walked over to it, never expecting to see that.

“Hmmm…” she thought out loud, looking at the resting weapon, a smirk rising across her face. She knew that Heavy hated it when people touched his gun, but what if she just gave it a little tap? He wasn’t here, so there would be no way he would be able to catch her…

She then slowly reached over to it, index figure outstretched, as she ran it along the barrel, slowly moving it across. However, a shock soon ran up her finger, which danced up her arm and along her body, as she jumped back.

“Aggh! What th-” Rachel shouted in shock, but cutting herself short when she felt her hands crack and expand, the muscles in them expanding and her skin growing as they thickened up “...hell?”

Her mind began to go into panic as her red long sleeved shirt split at the ends of the sleeves, the remaining fabric growing along her now enlarging hands, as the fabric dyed itself black and wrapped around her hands but not her fingers, as the back of the new hand wraps split open as she gained fingerless gloves on her now large hands.

Her arms then increased in muscle mass, bulking up in both fat and muscle as her sleeves rolled up, shortening in length to reveal her now muscular arms. When they shrunk just enough to keep covering her shoulders, they stopped shrinking as a symbol of a red fist in a yellow circle appeared on them, just as her arms finished bulking up.

Her stomach started to bloat out a little as more muscle mass and fat was added to it, as she looked at the minigun lying on the bed with a judging glance, for it had to be the cause of this. Her spine and limbs began to stretch out, forcing her to double over as her breasts shrunk away back into her body.

Her shirt, which was adjusting to her form as this happened, gained a white stripe on the neckhole as a black bulletproof vest lined with dark grey manifested over it, with an ammo belt with custom made bullets wrapping itself around the top of it. Her formerly flat stomach finished growing as her body finished stretching out as well, leaving her 6’5 and fairly dizzy from the experience, as Rachel then leaned against the nearest wall, grabbing her head.

Inbetween her legs, her vaggy inverted itself, flipping itself inside out as it reformed itself into a peen as she gasped out in surprise, with the… “danglers” of it soon forming, it sending strange signals up to her brain, her mind rewiring itself to believe that she was a he instead, things she could not fight due to how subtle it was.

His legs than bulked up as well, muscle mass amassing along them as a black belt formed around his waist, clasping itself shut with a gray buckle, his pants darkening in tone as the light gray of them faded, turning to a much darker hue of the same color as strands grew out of them to wrap around the recently formed belt.

A black pouch grew out of the belt as his pants then shuffled themselves up, as his black flats then grew out, increasing in size as his feet grew within them. The tops of them then rose up, fully covering his feet as the heel rose and the bottom of them increased in size and the toe part rose up a little, laces slithering across them and tightening themselves when needed as behind them, part of the boot split itself apart from the rest, as they shifted into military boots.

By now, Rachel’s mind was in a panic. He was turning into Heavy and had no clue what to say about this to anyone. Should he lie about it and claim he was him? Should he be honest? Play dumb and ask what people were talking about? His panicked thoughts were cut in half by the door of Heavy’s quarters slammed open as the man himself entered, forcing him to act by instinct.

“Oh! Heavy Weapons Guy!” He said, mentally cringing at the sound of his altered voice which would soon change further, if the feeling of his throat growing was any indication. “It’s Rachel, I was looking for you but you’re here so I gu-”

“You touched Sasha, didn’t you?” the full and real Heavy sharply responded, cutting off Rachel.

“Uhhhh…” Rachel mumbled, trying to scramble for an excuse as he heard his voice deepen in tone, as an adam’s apple rose in his throat and a slight russian accent began to form in his words “No! You are jus-”

“Heavy is not stupid.” Was his blunt response. “Sasha was cursed by wizard man.”

“...What.”

Heavy sighed, then continued

“A wizard man cursed Sasha, so only Heavy can use it. So when someone touch Sasha, they become Heavy Weapons Guy.”

“...ah.” Rachel said in response, at a loss for words. His throat soon finished thickening, as stubble began to form on his chin and work it’s way up his face, which too began to shift, as his chin cracked outwards and thickened out, as his eyes shifted from brown to a grayish blue tone, slightly watering as they did so.

Her hair then began to drift from his scalp and fall both onto her altered body and upon the ground below him, more stubble crawling up his face as well, slithering in front of his ears and around the back of his balding head, as his chin grew more square in shape, forcing him to grip it in pain.

“Mpph…” Rachel whimpered as he felt the final changes take hold, his final few strands of hair falling off his head as his nose grew in size, face undergoing a few more snaps into place throughout it, mainly the chin. And with one final painful sounding cracking noise, the transformation was over, leaving him as a clone of Heavy.

“...What do we do now?” Rachel asked the original version of his current form, unsure of his future at the moment.

The real Heavy thought to himself for a moment, leaving Rachel in a somewhat painful awkward silence, before responding.

“Easy. We tell no one.” Heavy finally said in response. “People who think otherwise are seeing things. BLU will not see what will be coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orignal Post Date: Dec 4, 2020  
> Gebura gave me the lesbian energy to write this and I thank her  
> Been getting into TF2, might read the comics after christmas.


End file.
